I'm Back and You Dont Know It
by Qial
Summary: hinata returns from her training only to get cursed and because of it itachi is now after her,trying to make her his before anyone else.itahina.R&R.Final chapter up!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**i do **not** own naruto.

**Chapter one**

She saw her master but she could not run to her side, after all she, hinata was stuck to a tree while an enemy just stood there and smirked at her. it was a cloud ninja, one of the most rivaling ninjas to the huyuuga clan.

'well' hinata thought 'they won't know that i am a huyuuga since my family disowned me two years ago so i have no fear of loosing the bayuukugen to them'. It was two years ago when she got disowned and had her bayuukugen removed. Now her eyes were plain black and no one would know that she was once a huyuuga.

**meanwhile**

kakashi was returning from a 's' rank mission when he saw hinata and the cloud ninja. 'this is not good' he thought as he looked at the two. he quickly jumped down from the tree and killed the ninja with a kunai.

''arigatou kakashi sensei'' hinata said with a weak smile and the women next to her was on the brink of death. He quickly carried them both to the near by cottage.

Hours later, the strange women looked at hinata's limp form and went to her even if she was injured. kakashi watched her as she did a few hand signs and when she was finished she looked at kakashi. ''tell hinata that one of her eyes are now possesing one of the rare bloodline that can make an enemy commit sepukku.'' with that she died.

hinata chose that moment to wake up. She now had a green eye and a black eye. ''hinata, your master, just before she did some thing to you'' with that he explained what happened. she took time absorbing this piece of information but some time later she was fell unconscious.

'she is suffering a lot' kakashi thought and did a forbidden jutsu which was a mass healing jutsu. there is a side effect. it is that if the opposite sex saw her face they did fall in madly in love with her. it happened to kakashi too(A?N: made it up, lol).thats why he covers his face.

**following day**

hinata woke up and saw kakashi asleep on a chair. ''kakashi-sensei?'' she asked.

''without opening his eyes kakashi said ''hinata cover your face''. when he said that hinata had questioning look but did what she was told. when she was done he opened his eyes and again spent half an hour explaining what happened.

''so that means i have to wear a mask like you?'' hinata asked curiously.a simple nod was the answer. ''you can have one of my spare masks'' offered kakashi and again he had to close his eyes so hinata can wear the mask.

when hinata looked at the mirror she looked a little bit like a female version of kakashi. Having finished wearing the mask she told kakashi to open his eyes and asked him what was bugging her,''ne,sensei what am i supposed to do with the eye?'' ''simple. just do what i do'' said kakashi pointing to his forehead protector. So hinata did that.

''we should go back to konoha''said kakashi and hinata nodded and they both left for konoha, hinata thought what her friends would say.

**how was it? review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **don't own naruto.

**Chapter two**

They were nearing the gates of konoha. its been 3 hours since they left from the cottage and kakashi was thinking about his perverted book when hinata was thinking about her old friends and family.

as they walked towards the gate a jounin walked up to them and asked who they were meaning who hinata was. kakashi told him who she was and they quickly left for the hokage tower. ''kakashi sensei. how are we going to explain this to tsunade-sama?'' asked hinata as they entered the office.

"ah kakashi what do we have here?'' asked tsunade questioningly as she saw hinata. again he had to tell what happened to her. ''nani? you mean this is hinata' 'and a simple nod was the answer.

''hinata, its been a two years since your family disowned you and since you left for training. do you have a place to stay?'' said tsunade in a soft tone. ''no tsunade sama.'' said hinata ''kakashi, how many rooms are left in your home again?'' tsunade asked. ''i have 15 more rooms left'' said kakashi not liking where this was going.

''then its settled you move in with kakashi and kakashi dont do anything to her.'' tsunade added the last part with a warning tone. "hai, hai" kakashi said with a sweatdrop.

**meanwhile in the village**

''ne sasuke-teme, when is kakashi sensei coming back?'' asked naruto. they had been waiting for kakashi to return so they can start their training. ''how am i supposed to know" said sasuke with an annoyed look. naruto had been asking the same question for the past few days. ''you are supposed to know cause you live in the same place with him'' said naruto .''hn'' was the reply.

sasuke stood up and made his way towards his house. since he returned from orichimaru he was to stay at kakashi's place or mansion.

**back to hinata and kakashi**

in front of hinata a big mansion loomed over.'' ok hinata from now on your name would be hina ok so no one would not know who you are.'' ''hai'' said hinata.

they made their way to the house and kakashi told her to act like his little sister cause she was to be acting as his sister which was ordered by tsunade. ''oh and i forgot to tell you sasuke would be living with us'' at that hinata knew if his fan girls found out they would beat her to pulp.

**to sasuke.**

naruto was following sasuke when they both saw two people at the place. ''look its kakashi sensei and some ones with him'' cried naruto.''KAKASHI SENSEI" he screamed in his loud voice.

the two that were standing turned towards them. they recognized one as kakashi but the other was a female who looked a lot like him. when they reached them, kakashi turned to sasuke and said ''sasuke meet my little sister. Her name is hina. today on wards she will be living with us."

'great. now a girl is living with us.' thought sasuke as he studied hina or hinata. ''hey hina-chan, I'm uzumaki naruto. Nice to meet you.'' said naruto and hinata smiled at her old crush which was a crush no more but a friend.

kakashi looked at sasuke who was still staring at hinata. 'this would be interesting' thought kakashi as he watched them.

**review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**dont own naruto.**

**Chapter three**

''amazing'' hinata said as she went in side. kakashi chuckled at the reaction. ''okay hinata, im gonna show your room.'' said kakashi as he led hinatato the room. ''but there are some rules when you live to think of it there is only one.'' at that hinata sweat dropped. ''keep the house clean and please remember to call me without the word 'sensei'. got it?'' said kakashi. ''hai'' hinata replied.

they had reached hinata's room when kakashi turned to her and said ''you will join us in training'' by 'us' he meant naruto, sakura, sasuke and himself. ''ok hinata this is your room.g'nite'' with that he left.

after kakashi left hinata looked at her room and sighed with relief for that it was not painted a dull color. itwas painted a pleasant color. when she left the cottage she brought her most prized possessions with included a flute, a pic of her mom and a locket which belonged to her and she brought herself some clothes.

**in sasukes room**

sasuke couldn't sleep well since he was having the nightmare of his clans death over and over again. his thoughts wondered to kakashi and hina. He thought that he didn't have a sister. 'well i must be wrong' thought sasuke as he fell asleep.

**next morning**.

hinata was up at 5 in the morning and went down stairs to prepare breakfast an hour later. kakashi and sasuke came and gobbled down the food in a second. 'they ate like they had never eaten before' thought hinata as she watched them with awe. ''good cooking hina'' said kakashi. She had finished her's in 5 minuets and kakashi said ''we never had a decent meal before''. that left hinata stunned. ''then what did you eat?'' asked hinata ''instant ramen for 3 months straight.'' said kakashi.

there was a sudden knock on the door. ''time for training. could you get the door.'' with that the two went upstairs to get ready. hinata opened the door and found sakura there. ''who are you and what are you doing here?'' shouted sakura. ''im hina and i live here.'' said a dumbfounded hinata. " SASUKE -KUN'' cried sakura as she spotted the two men approach the door. ''so sakura you have met my sister.'' said kakashi. ''EEHH,SHES YOUR SISTER.'' She cried. ''yes'' was the reply.

thankfully naruto chose that moment to appear ''ohayoo'' he cried as he approached them. ''hina-chan are you going to train with us?'' asked a curious naruto. ''hai'' said hinata.

**Pls review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**dont own naruto**

**Chapter 4**

kakashi paired everyone so they could train. Sasuke, to his annoyance, got stuck with sakura and naruto with they sparred kakashi observed them from a tree.

**Naruto and hinata**

"yosh hina-chan gammbattte" cried naruto as he got ready. after a minute naruto was on the ground out cold. 'maybe I hit him too hard' thought hinata as she ran to his side. "gomenasai, naruto" hinata said as tried to wake him up. Kakashi watched them with amusement.

**Sakura and sasuke**

They were not actually sparring. they were watching naruto getting knocked out cold. 'I'm not going to lose to her 'thought sakura while sasuke was thinking 'she's strong'

**Strong and cute.**

_Who the hell are you_

**your inner self**

_nani?how do you know shes cute with a mask and all_

**I just do**

_Stupid inner self_

When sasuke was taking to his inner self when sakura shouted "WAH SASUKE-KUN IS COOOO CUTE WHEN HE IS THINKING" "sakura shut up" muttered sasuke and sakura pouted.

"oi,training is over since naruto needs to go to the hospital" kakashi announced.

**everyone pls review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:i dont own Naruto. **

Chapter 5

"Is he going to be okay?" questioned Hinata as she stared down at Naruto's knocked out form. "don't worry. He went through times much worse than this" said sakura as she sat next to his bed. Kakashi had left saying that he had something to do at Kurenai's but sakura didn't believe him because kurenai had been pissed off because of him last week for wreaking her home for god knows what.

Hinata sighed. 'i should not use my strength so carelessly.'

'_yeah look at how beat up naruto looks.'_ Her inner replied.

'i know'

'_we should learn to contro it. you know, sasuke was looking at us in a weird way as we beat the shit out of naruto. do you think he likes us?'_

'now way. i honestly think he's gay, i mean his first kiss was with naruto.'

'_you got a point.'_ Said her inner.

As hinata was having her conversation with her inner Sakura studied her. 'she looks deep in thought but she gives off an auror thats familier' thought Sakura. "hina-chan, can i ask you something?" asked sakura as she observed her closely. "yes what is it?'' "have you ever been here before?".hinata was startled at her question."I ummm... yes i have been here before." "oh want to come with me and a friend of mine to go shopping?"Sakura asked hopefuly. "sure why not." said hinata. "okay meet me in the evening at the ramen shop." she said and left naruto in the care of hinata.

sasuke was already walking towards his home when he met face to faces with his oh soo hated fan club. "sasuke-kun" "marry me sasuke-kun" and "go out with me" could be heard. "shit he muttered as he ran for his life. he turned at a corner only to bump in to someone.

Hinata left the hospital for naruto had woken up and acted as hyper as before which was normal. she was going towards her new home when somebody bumped and fell on top of her. looking up, she saw sasuke with his head in her breasts.

Sasuke felt head hit something soft and inhaled only to smell lavender and felt the thuding of feet behind him. he struggled to get up only to find out what he was resting on a glaring hina who looked like she could kill.

**there you go.**

**hope you like it and pls review. **


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry everyone for the late update.I'm realy sorry.I got grounded but who cares , a new chapter's up.

DISCLAIMER: i don't own Naruto

Chapter 6

'Crap' was all sasuke could think before he was grabbed by his colar."what the fuck do you think you are doing," hissed hinata looking pissed. in her mind the words 'sicko pervert' was chanted by her inner. sasuke looked uncomfortable and couldn't help but squirm under her gaze.(A/N:sasuke,squirming?now thats a first)now he couldn't help think 'it's over its over.' and his inner was building a coffin for the two of them.

Suddenly the earth started to shake and hords of fan girls stampeded towards them. 'can this day get any better' they both thought. in no time hinata got trampled under them and sasuke, well, he was carried off by them. After that they started to fight over him. "i should get him" cried one girl. "shut up you slut" shouted another. "he's better off with me" screamed a red headed girl. "let the leader decide" someone in the group appeared and made her way towards sasuke "everyone know i'm the prettiest so i should get him" replied sakura and glomped the now trying to escape sasuke. a chorus of "no way" could be heard and again they started to fight.

Hinata peeled herself off the ground and sweat dropped at the events that were happening before her.'look, they are fighting like babies.' she thought.

_Right. very mature._ replied her inner.

'you know they really need to move on. he doesn't even like them.'

_look sasuke's trying to escape. _her inner said pointing at sasuke's retreating form.

Sasuke was really happy to have got out of the mess only to come face to face with hinata. "just where do you think you are going?" questioned hinata as she stared at him. "hey weren't you there by the cows just now" sasuke asked pointing at the direction where she was before and at the fan girls." i was but don't try to change the subject you sicko pervert" replied hinata. "what were you trying to do?" "nothing" sasuke replied back.

_it wasn't nothing_ chimed in his inner

'yes it was' thought sasuke.

_did you forget we are the same person, not two.i know each and everything you think._replied back his inner.

'then tell me what i was thinking' thought sasuke.

_you were thinking of fondling her just by only smelling her C or D-cup sized sweet smelling booobies. _replied his inner and stuck his tounge out.

Hinata watched sasuke in utter horror and disgust as his normally calm face twisted in to a lecherous one. "dear god, this one is really a major pervert". an idea popped in to her head as he watched a mischievous glint in her eyes she took out a megaphone out of no where and shouted "calling all fan girls, calling all fan girls, sasuke is giving out his wardrobe and the clothes he is wearing now for free".(A/N:yay go hinata, go hinata ;-) )

Now that woke sasuke up from his wild and naughty day dreams. his lecherous look twisted in sheer said "revenge is sweet" before poofing off to watch the show at a safe distance. 'my life is ruined' sasuke thought as he ran for his life, the wild coughcowscough ran after were clinging on to him the others were tearing his clothes the end they got hold of his tshirt and shorts so he was only in his boxers.

He quickly did a teleporting jutsu to kakashi's home and dashed up to his room, took a shower (in fear of getting cooties) and wore new clothes. as he went downstairs he passed hinata who had a huge grin visible through her mask. he met kakashi in the kitchen."sasuke" he asked."what is it kakashi?" "can i ask you something" "sure" came the reply."i saw you dashing up the stairs in only your boxers. care to explain what heppened." kakashi asked. "no, its none of your buisness" said sasuke and was in a really bad temper.

'that girl just put a huge dent to my pride' thought sasuke.

_correction, our pride. _said his inner.

'fine' he thought.

_and a realy huge dent too_. said his inner pointing to a metalic looking ball which said 'PRIDE' in golden letters.

And must i say it had a major dent to its flawless surface.

there u go.I only hope you like and this chappie is a bit longer than the others.

pls review.


	7. Chapter 7

**FINALLY!!! chapter 7 is took a long time but its up and thats all it matters.**

Chapter 7

it was a normal morning for hinata as she made breakfast for kakashi and sasuke only to be stopped by a loud knock on the door."now who would it be at this time of the hour" she wondered out loud as she made her way to the opened the door to meet a blonde took her some time to realize who it was."hey you must be kakashi's little sister"the blonde said with a bright nodded and and smiled back."by the way i'm ino. whats your name?" "i'm hina and its a pleasure to meet you" hinata replied back.

hinata chatted with ino for some time and when ino was about to leave she said"hey hina wanna come with me today.i want you to meet some people."asked ino. "sure" "ja ne hina. meet me at the training grounds this evening"shouted ino as she walked away.

"who was that"a voice came from behind turned around to see kakashi with his 'educational' book."it was ino,it seem that the news about me has spreaded around the village."hinata said."yup oh by the way where is breakfast?"questioned kakashi as he sat down at the table."OOOOOOOH NOOOOO.i forgot all about it"she said and ran to finish making breakfast.

meanwhile some where that even i don't know two S-class criminals were making there way to konoha."hey itachi" came a question from a blue mutant to his dark and brooding partner."what?" replied itachi."nothin"said were walking for hours when they saw the gates of konoha."finaly we are here " kisame said.

a few distances away two kunoichi's were talking and having fun."ne, hina what do you do during your free hours.?" asked ino as she jumped on top of a tree." me? well i dont have any thing to do so i play the flute or train." replied hinata ."you play the flute? let me hear you play sometime, ok?" "okay" said hinata."oh no i forgot that i have to go to make an arrend for my mom " "bye ino-chan" hinata called back.

"hmmm i remember a hot spring around here somewhere" she said. as she walked she heard water at a distance. she made a bee line for it. soon as she got there she stripped off her clothing and even her mask and got in the water.

itachi was scouting the are when he too heard water.'there must be a spring here.' he thought and went to check it heard humming so he went forward and and took a peek only to see a nude maiden with the face of an angel(meaning hinata).itachi had the urge to take her right there right he made plans to capture the girl. with his sharingan eyes blazing he stepped towards her.

hinata was in the middle of her bathing when she heard a twig snap. she turned her face towards the noise and one word came to her mind. 'crap'.

**i know its shor**t **but i ran out of and Itachi have been introduced.**

**pls comment. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey you for all your lovely reviews.i'm sorry for not uploading here it is.**

**Disclaimer:i dont own naruto.**

chapter 8

Sasuke and naruto were bored. they had done everything to entertain themselves but none helped. They trained for what seemed like hours and they even helped sakura with her gardening, well, actually naruto did and sasuke kept himself occupied by sky gazing(wow! must be learning from shikamaru!lol!).currently they were sitting on kakashi's couch staring at a blank wall thinking of ways not to die of boredom.

"oi,sasuke, now that i think about it where is hina-chan?"asked naruto."how should i know?"replied sasuke."yo" came a voice behind them."KAKASHI-SENSEI. dont do that 'sneaking behind our back' thingy" naruto half whined half screamed as he heard the word 'yo' and also he jumped 5'ft in to the air which clearly made amusement show in both sasukes and kakashi's eyes. "ne, kakashi-sensei, where is hina-chan?"asked naruto." Haven't seen her today" he added. "oooohh, hina eh? hmm she said something about going and meeting ino." replied kakashi taking out his infamous icha-icha paradise book.

"ARIGATOU KAKASHI-SENSEI" shouted naruto, already out of the door and had begun his search of ino and in the house there was a sweat dropping kakashi and a nearly dying of boredom, sasuke.

Meanwhile hinata was running for her life and virginity from the s-class criminal/ninja, itachi. 'man i shouldnt have taken my mask off ' thought hinata

'thats right , because of your stupidity we are doomed' cried her inner.

'if i'm stupid then your stupid too' replied an already stressed hinata.

'fine, just keep on running and don't bump in to tree' her inner muttered.

'i'm not that clumsy' replied hinata.

'okay now lets get to buisness,from the look on his face it looks as if he is love sick or some thing' said inner hinata in a buisness like matter.

'yeah and i am currently praying to god that he would NOT i mean NOT rape us' muttered hinata in her mind.

'ok then you, run.i will pray.' with that hinata's inner went quiet.

what hinata didnt know was that her speed was decreasing and itachi was now right in front of her. "now where are we going?" asked itachi in a sly tone which drew hinata from her thoughts. he caught her and pinned her to a tree. hinata was was stuck between a tree and itachi's body.(a/n:i bet all itachi fan girls would love to be in that position!)

itachi was enjoying the position which he and hinata were in(a/n:no he doesn't know her name)and loved the terrified look on her face. "there ,there. im not going to rape you," he said with a chuckle.(a/n wow itachi laughing?thats even more than smiling.O.O)now hinata was thinking of a way to escape and she forgot about her special eye. she was sooo in thought that she didnt notice itachi bending over and she only noticed it when he bit down hard on her neck.(a/n:whooooo! vampire itachii!!)

He had marked her.'we are doomed' her inner cried. she heard itachi whisper into her hair "untill next time,koi" and with that he disappeared, which left hinata to recall what had happened over and over again. sometime later she realized she was still nude so she made her way towards the hot spring and collected her clothing,got dressed and left for home thinking whether she should tell kakashi about her meeting with itachi and that she must tell tsunade about this.

**hey guys i hope the chapter was good but i need some help. i need a name for hinata's eye.i dont have an idea on what to do but i'm hoping that you could give me some names.**

**cya. **


	9. Chapter 9

**here's the new chapie!**

**disclaimer:i dont own naruto. **

chapter 9

In the streets of konoha a loud mouthed blonde is currently looking for another loud mouthed blonde here and there until he found her in one of the training grounds, talking with sakura, well not actually, they were in an argument on whether sakura should give up on sasuke or not. ino says she should but sakura keeps saying "i will not leave sasuke-kun" and other stuff.

naruto sort of ran toward them and shouted "INO,INO,INOOOOOOOOOO". ino and sakura jumped up as they heard the voice. "naruto?"said ino as she saw him getting closer to them."INO,where is hina-chan?" said a screaming naruto. "naruto im not deaf you know and pls keep your voice down." scolded an angry ino."ok but pls tell me where hina-chan is?pweeesss!"he said making a cute doggy face. "fine, was at the forest the last time i saw her" said ino. "ne,naruto?" said sakura. "yeah sakura-chan?"said naruto. "why are you finding hina?"she asked. "well me and sasuke were bored so i thought she could entertain us." said naruto with a smile."well ja ne ino,sakura-chan" said naruto and made his way towards the forest.

kakashi was still reading his porn book when hinata entered the went to the living room and decided to tell kakashi the days heppenings."kakashi, i have something to tell you" said hinata with an embarrassed face."hai. what is it"he said still not looking from his book."kakashi it is important and it would help me if you put down the book for a second,"pleaded hinata not knowing what to do about her huge problem. "ok ok i have put down the book."said kakashi marking the place where just read and put the book down."you told me that if the opposite sex sees my face,he would fall for me didn't you,"said hinata as she stared at her hands."yeeees,"said kakashi."well the exact thing heppened today when i went to a hotspring in the forest."said hinata still staring at her hands.

kakashi sighed and said"we need to report it to tsunade-sama now"said kakashi putting his book into his pocket and made his way toward the followed obediantly behind him.'well i dont want to know what tsunade says' thought hinata as she jumped on the roof tops toward the hokage was in her office when kakashi and hinata arrived."yes kakashi what is it?"said tsunade as she saw kakashi and hinata enter the office."tsunade-sama we have some problem"said kakashi not sure how to explain it."yes and what is it?"asked stepped forward and mustering all the courage she had she said" someone saw my face and i'm not sure what to do. i'm not worried about my face being seen but it is the person who saw it"said hinata all in one breath.

"NANI!!"cried tsunade."hinata tell me who saw it and why you are worried about it"said tsunade."well anoo---well tsunade sama the one who saw it was..."hinata trailed off."well who was it"said both kakashi and tsunade at the same took a huge breath and said"Uchiha Itachi".that was all she had to say to make all hell break loose."hinata do you know what this means?"said tsunade shaking the poor hinata who nodded."it means akastuki is here"said kakashi."right you are and i need some people to guard this place" said tsunade. "they are probably after naruto" said shizune who was quiet all this time. "ofcorse but now they will be after two people. the kyuubi and hinata" said kakashi with a frown.

tsunade thought about everything and suddenly asked "kakashi, how is hinata's training going?and how strong is she?"."well she is training daily and she can stop the rasengan with her bare hand oh and her strength is the same as yours but higher than sakura's"said kakashi with a thoughtful look. tsunade thought for a while and said"hinata you are now part of the ANBU" said tsunade. 'i'm in the anbu' she thought to her self. "nani i'm in the ANBU" she screamed realizing what heppened. "yes and here's your first mission" said tsunade. "hai"said hinata. "your first mission is to act as naruto's body guard and to control sasuke if he finds out his brother is here" said tsunade. "hai" said hinata. "oh and you could knock him out if he goes to avenge his family" said tsunade with a sweet smile. "hai" said hinata with a sweat drop.

meanwhile a group consisting of 7 ninjas made there way to tsunade's knocked at the door and a 'come in' came from behind the entered and saw a smiling tsunade, shizune and kakashi next to a kakashi look kept looking at them. "as you are finaly did the mission go?"asked tsunade to the group of ninjas."it went fine if you dont count half of us getting lost in a maze of a jungle,"said one of them."ok then it seems you have completed the job without any injuries"said tsnade as she looked over at hinata.'she must have missed them alot'tsunade told to herself."you must be wondering who that is next to kakashi,"tsunade started."yeah who is she?"asked a girl with 2 buns on her head rest of the group nodded."that is kakashi's sister, hina,hope you will be friends with this is kiba,shino,tenten,neji,lee,shikamaru and chouji."said tsunade pointing at each and every one of them as she said their names.

everyone turned toward her and gave a too returned the smile and said"i hope we could be good friends"."hai" said tenten looking cheerful for she just found a new friend."now if you mind,i have some important things to discuss with hina"said tsunade shooing them away."okay now what was i saying?ahhh you must watch out for any akastuki member but your disguise is ok because no one knows your we must change your hair."said tsunade."whats wrong with my hair"asked hinata confused."well its a dead give away to itachi if he has seen it. he would know how you look."said tsunade."ok then what should i do with my hair?"asked hinata."i will do that for you"said kakashi as he stepped forward."ok dont forget your babysitting mission."called tsunade as they were leaving.

hinata got home and went to the living room following kakashi until they stopped."now i have an idea for your hair"he said."make it know like mine, naruto even sasuke's hair"said kakashi with a thoughtful look."and how am i supposed to do that?"asked hinata."use your chakra,"he said and left the room."that was some help"said hinata with a went up to her room and tried. first it stood on the ends. she tried again and it looked like sasuke's. she didnt like it and again made some changes to her hair and now she liked the outcome of herhair. it was different , but not looking like a chicken's butt. she laughed at the thought of a chicken butt.

she went down stairs passing sasuke who stared at her. hinata looked for kakashi but didnt find him. 'now where did he go' she thought and gave up after an hour of trying to find him. she went inside her room feeling bored.

**well hope you enjoyed it!**

**ja ne. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Tada i have updated but watch out for spelling mistakes.thanks all for the lovely reviews and piisa-chan i'll try to make my spelling better!!!!  
**

**disclaimer:i don't own naruto. **

* * *

chapter 10

hinata groaned as she got up from her bed.'why must it be so boring?' she thought to her self as she paced around her room.after some time of pacing she left in search of naruto."i have to tell im about my mission some how"she said to herself as she made way toward the door.on her way she bumped in to kakashi."YOU!where have you been all this time?"she screamed/said."ooh hinata i see you changed your hair, well i was well hmmm... ah i was with kurenai discussing something with her,"said kakashi scratching his head."what a believable story"said hinata."oh by the way what is that?"asked hinata pointing at a box which kakashi was holding."oh it's from tsunade-sama.i dont know what it is.it's yours.she told me almost every jounin knows who you are exept for neji."said kakashi.

"really"said hinata snatching the box from kakashi and running towards her room feeling happy.'wonder what it is' she thought as she opened her room.after setting the box on the floor she sat down and opened it."sugoi,"she said in awe.the box was filled to the brim with stories.she picked one up and read the cover.she shivered as she saw the picture on the cover page.'that is some creepy drawing' she thought as the read the title." 'The Revenge Of The Living Corpse' "she read and after she read the next few lines she could not help but shout"NANI,ORICHIMARU WROTE STORIES". when kakashi heard the shout he came up to her room and he too was shocked.he picked up one of the books and examined it."well hinata if you get bored just read one of these."said kakashi as he left to ask tsunade why there were books written by orichimaru.

Hinata followed kakashi her nose buried up in the book she took from the box.she was finding the book interesting and couldn't help but read on and on.she didn't even realize it when they reached the hokage tower."oi,we are here"said kakashi entering the place."oh that was fast"she said as she followed behind him."kakashi , hinata what brings you here?"asked tsunade as they entered the office."tsunade-sama,the box you sent to hinata,why was it filled with booked written by orichimaru?".siad kakashi."ohh the box and the books eh,when sasuke was returned i went to orichimaru's hideout and found it.well i didnt know why he wrote them but they are really good even if the artwork nearly made me throwup,any way i gave it to hinata as a present because i thought she would be bored."tsunade explained."and i see she really likes it."she said pointing out the fact that hinata didnt hear a single word she said.

"arigatou tsunade-sama,"said kakashi as he dragged hinata with him out of the office.(a/n:well i don't have to explain why.)some people stared at them as they made their way through the streets in search of naruto and sasuke.they met ino,sakura and tenten on the way and kakashi asked them if they had seen naruto."aaah, naruto, he told me he was trying to search for hinata so i told him that she was in the forest."said ino covering her mouth trying not to throw up after seeing the book hinata was holding and sakura and tenten copied her.after they left tenten said"ne, the hatake's sure have weird taste in books.kakashi-sensei likes porn while hina-chan likes those gruesome type of stories."the rest nodded.

naruto was in the forest trying to find hinata.it was dark so naruto was spooked out for he was scared of ghosts and when he walked he heard strange noises."hina-chan"he called out his knees shaking as he searched.he heard some leaves rustle and twigs snap as he felt someone drawing near him."who's there"he said and his voice was quivering."naruto you there"he heard from a distace."hina-chan"said naruto as he ran towards the noise."naruto"a male voice called, a voice which naruto recognised as kakashi's."kakashi-sensei"shouted naruto as he spotted them.'thank god' thought naruto as he neared them."naruto get over here and lets search for sasuke,we have some thing to tell you both"said kakashi dragging both hinata and naruto by their collars which drew more attention to them when they walked at the streets(a/n:poor kakashi!!).

they had practicaly been dragged by kakashi around the village when they found sasuke in one of the training grounds."yo,sasuke."called kakashi as he dropped the two whome he had dragged on to the cold hard groung.this act brought hinata from storyland and she got up and screamed"WHY DID YOU DO THAT,I WAS GETTING TO THE GOOD PART WHEN YOU INTERRUPTED ME".she was nearly biting kakashi's head off.kakashi got out of hinata's killer grip and asked"is there any good part in that sicko story?"."ofcorse, let me tell you"said hinata with a smile."no i prefer you not telling me about it."said kakashi with a gulp."what are you two talking about,"said sasuke."yeah what do you mean by 'good part' hina-chan?"asked naruto, dying of curiosity."don't tell him or he wont sleep for the rest of his life"said kakashi."why is that?"asked hinata."oh didn't you know that he's afraid of ghosts"said kakashi,and he got a nod as a reply.

"kakashi,why are you here?"said sasuke getting pissed each passing second.'those two come here searching for me and now they are talking mumbo jumbo.' thought sasuke.

'now now sasuke,dont lose your temper' said his inner out of nowhere.

'you,what are you doing here?' thought sasuke

'me?did you forget that i am you?sheesh you can be a stupid head if you had forgotten that i am you'his inner replied shouting out the last sentense.

'fine,fine' thought sasuke as his anger lowe down to nothing.

"helooo sasuke ?heloooooo anybody home?"screamed naruto in to his ear."hey"cried sasuke putting a finger in to his ears."what is wrong with you"sid sasuke at naruto."well sasuke, you were in your own world when kakashi explained everything and dont you dare say that we didnt say anything."said hinata who had finaly put her book away."isn't that great sasuke, i'll be livig with you,hina-chan and kakashi-sensei from today on"said naruto with a grin."NANI"screamed sasuke thinking'my life is ruined'.

* * *

**ok then i hope you enjoyed the chap and for those who watched Code Geass, hinata's hair looks like karen's hair** .

**i remember sometime before i asked for a name to give to hinata's eye but so far i have only got one name and it is **'**akuma boushi' meaning 'devil one's late elder sister'. i like it but tell me what you think.**

**oh and thank you soo much Hinata-cutie for giving the name.**

**ja ne. **


	11. Chapter 11

Sasuke was not having a great time at home.he had heard hinata's story of how she became anbu and her mission to babysit him and naruto.he was currently on his bed and thinking about his dead family and itachi.well,it was not a good idea to think about them for it made his anger grow.'why does all the stupid things happen when itachi is around' he thought as he punched his pillow.he got up from his bed and made his way to his window.he was trying to sneak out of the place now as he call it hell and go train in one of the training grounds.

it was past midnight and the streets of konoha was deserted.a lone figure was standing in the middle of the streets,trying to find someone,or some thing."itachi-san,kisame-san are you here?"he whispered into the night.he looked inside trash cans and behind trees."tobi cant find them,if tobi doesnt leader-sama would be angry.itachi-san,kisame-san?"tobi said as he looke in every place that popped into his head.after looking for them in the village tobi made his way to the forest.

hinata was planning to train her special eye that night when she heard a twig breaking from outside.she was currently in her bedroom when a shadow like figure stepped into her room.she didnt notice it but when she did the lights were out and she was pinned down in her bed.she tried to free herself but the intruder was stronger than her and the aura around him was familier.when her eyesight adjusted to the dark she found herself staring at a smirking itachi."now did you think you can hide from me?"asked itachi as he caressed one of her cheek,while his intense gaze was on her.hinata couldn't reply."well than no matter where you run i'll find you my hime."said itachi trailing butterfly kisses down her neck.(A/N:yes she is not wearing her mask.)hinata gasped as he did so.

'ooh god dont tell me' thought hinata as she realised some thing.

'yes that must have been it.'said her inner with a shocked but suprised expresion.

'but when could he had done it?'thought hinata as she wondered.

'are you an idiot!! he did it when we met him at the forest.!!when he marked or bit you like an animal!!' cried her inner.

'ofcorse, why didnt i think of that.he must have put his chakra in me at that time.' thought hinata.

itachi was enjoying his time when he saw realisation in hinata's expression."so you found out didnt you.but dont worry it cant be removed so it would be easy to track you down"he said now playing with hinata's hair.he gazed into her eyes and before she could say something he crashed his lips on to hers.

hinata was shocked but recovered from it soon.it was a soft kiss but hinata knew it was wrong.she tried to push back itachi but he held her firmly.in a little while she found herself getting lost into the kiss.unknown to her one of itachi's hands crept down and started rubbing her thighs.this made her moan and itachi took this oppotunity to explore her mouth.it was not long after both of their tounges were in a furious battle.during this time hinata's hand had woven it self aroung itachi's neck.

suddenly they heard someone calling itachi.it was a male voice which itachi recogonised immediatly.itachi broke the kiss and went towards the window leaving a breathless hinata on the bed."wait for me"whispered itachi and left.hinata fell asleep right after he left.

itachi was angry but he didnt show it. he approached the person and said"what?"."aaaaaaaahhh!!tobi find itachi-san!.itachi-san leader-sama said to come immediatly.kisame-san is at the camp.hurry hurry hurry!"said tobi running in the direction of the camp.itachi followed still mad about tobi ruining his fun.'well guess i'll have to wait to claim her'he thought with a smirk."itachi-san, why are you smirking?"tobi asked out of confusion."nothing"said itachi and continued towards the camp.


	12. Chapter 12

**sorry for the late update.**

Chapter 12

A pissed off Itachi kept trying hard not to kill tobi as he followed him toward the camp where kisame was waiting for them."tobi bring itachi-sama"said tobi as he approached kisame who was packed and ready to go."oi itachi,where have you been running off to?"asked kisame.Itachi looked like he was going to murder somebody and he frowned at the question."non of your buisness"he said icily."sheesh,he was ok when he left the camp but now he is acting like this,makes me think he is a pregnant woman with mood swings"mumbled kisame to himself,and unknown to him itachi had caught the pregnant woman part and was shooting killer glares at kisame.If looks could kill kisame would be ded by now.

It was not long before they left to go to the akastuki hideout.On there way they had to stop because tobi had too many nature calls."tobi.what actually did you do when you when in search for itachi."asked kisame as tobi stopped for the,what seemed like the hundredth time.tobi scratched his head and said"i went to find itachi-sama i got thirsty and drank five galleons of water.after that i saw a kind lady giving free ice cream and i bought some.after that..." "ok thats enough"kisame had cut tobi.(A/N:do they even have ice cream?)

after traveling for some hours they reached the hideout.they met the others who were assembled in there meeting room."oi kisme i have some dirty jokes,tell you later after leader finishes talking."said hidan as he saw kisame."ok"said kisame.leader stepped in to the room and found each and every member present."well as you see we have a problem arising and it is not small."he started and looked around to see if everyone was listening."it seems that the sole survivor of the clan whome possesed the 'akuma boushi' has died,and before she died she gave her ability to a diciple of hers.we need to find and capture the person and that person is female."said leader."your job is to find the person and bring her here."he finished and dismissed everyone.(A/N:whew!that's over.)

* * *

Back in Konoha Hinata woke up and went in to the bathroom to take a shower.she had finished taking her shower when she remembered the event of the previous night.she flushed a bright pink as she touchedher lips.'wait, did he do more than kissing me"hinata wondered.'am i still a virgin!' she thought in alarm as she thought more and more of last night.'_well your inner thighs are not hurting right and you had your clothes on when you woke up didn't you"_pointed out her inner and this made hinata feel much better.

She made her way down to the kitchen only to meet kakashi,naruto,and sasuke,all of them busy eating ramen which naruto had brought."HINA-CHAN"cried naruto as he saw he at the doorway."i'm going to go to meet tsunade-sama,and kakashi you are coming with me."said hinata cheerfully."Why do I need to come?"questioned kakashi and didnt get any answer because he was already out of the door and in a flash in tsunade's office."wha whats going on"shouted a sleeping tsunade who was now wide awake.Shizune was with her and she sighed at tsunade's reaction.Hinata told them what heppened the night before turning red each time she said itachi's name.

"aaah! that itachi is maddly in love and i wouldnt be suprised if he tries to rape you."said tsunade nodding at every word she was saying."Nani!!"cried hinata as she heard this."kakashi just stood there and wondering how itachi could have entgered his house without him knowing it."hinata"he said after a while."it seems you need to undergo special training and i want to teach you some thing you can do."said kakashi."yosh! kakashi take care of her and hinata take care of your self.said tsunade shooing them out of her office.

* * *

**hope you enjoyed it.it is short .I know but later i will write a bigger chappie.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Yayy!! i have updated and thankyou for the lovely reviews.ENJOY!!**

* * *

Chapter 12

Kakashi and Hinata walked down the streets to the training fields. They were both half way there when someone rushed past them nearly knocking them off there feet."OI, COME BACK HERE YOU STUPID THIEF!" was heard as the mysterious person rushed past them. "Kiba! what is going on here?" kakashi asked as he saw kiba. "oh, kakashi-sensei and uuhh, ummm…"said kiba trying to remember hinata's fake name.(A/N:how can he forget such a simple name like that?!) "Hina" said hinata smiling happy to see someone she knew a lot about. "ahh! That's right,"said kiba scratching his head and grinning a goofy grin.

"kiba what was that all about? " asked kakashi. "I was buying myself an ice-cream when suddenly out of nowhere someone grabbing my money pouch. Well, I gotta go. Bye" kiba said running off in the direction the thief went. Hinata and kakashi went on there way until they reached the training field. "now, I am going to teach you something fun." Said kakashi. "what is it?" asked hinata said with curiosity. " I'm going to teach you how to make animals your pets," said kakashi and hinata sweat dropped. " by animals I mean wild and dangerous ones." Kakashi said.

"how do I make wild animals my pets?" asked hinata. "simple. All you have to do is face the animal, take your mask off and ta da! It would be tamed and be your pet who would accompany you on missions and what not." Said kakashi. "well that for now" he said and he poofed himself somewhere , leaving a confused hinata behind. 'was that even a proper lesson?' she asked her self.

'_I wouldn't call it a proper lesson'_ replied her inner.

'what do you think? Should I try it or not?' thought hinata.

'_Depends on what you think but I think you should try it. It might work' _said her inner.

'that means I will try it and I know just the place to go to meet some wild animals' thought hinata with a sly look on her face.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the Akastuki hideout the members, well… some of the members were having some fun by telling dirty jokes and drinking sake. " oooi, kisaaame have any jokes?" asked hidan as he watched Deidra go crazy and start talking to his hands. "yup. Got one. Now how does it go?" he asked himself trying to remember the so called joke.

" aa ha. You see one day a kid saw a nude dude with only a piece of cloth covering him. The kid approached him and asked him what he was hiding under the cloth for she didn't know what it was. Yes it was a girl." Kisame said as Deidra asked whether it was a boy or a girl." Ok now where was I, yes, when the kid asked him he told her it was a bird that he caught and he was not going to show it to her. I can't believe he called his dick a bird! Doesn't look 

like one to me." Said kisame laughing. " the guy fell asleep when the girl went not knowing that she was hiding with a plan to see the bird. Some time later the dude woke up at a hospital and not knowing what was happening. He asked a nurse and the nurse turned pink and she stepped aside to show him the girl who he met. The kid started talking and she told him that when he fell asleep she lifted the cloth and saw the strangest bird she ever saw in her life. She said she had twisted the so called bird's neck and it spit a white colored thing on her and started to bleed." Kisame had burst laughing, hidan chuckled and Deidra didn't laugh.

" that was not that funny, un" he said as he grabbed a sake bottle. "oh yeah, tell me a funnier joke than that," said kisame challenging him. "ok. One day a kid about 4 years took a bath with his mother. He pointed to his mothers private area and asked her what it was and his mother replied telling him it was her garden. The next day he took a bath with his father and pointed to his dick and asked him what it was and his father replied telling him it was his snake. And the next day he took a bath with his grandpa and asked the same thing but his grandpa told him it was his lamp. That night the kid went to his parent's room and saw them having sex. He ran to his grandpa and told him that his father's snake had entered his mother's garden and told his grandpa to take his lamp and find the snake in his mother's garden." With that deidra burst laughing, hidan followed and kisame too burst laughing.

* * *

**hope you enjoyed it. what do you think of the jokes? pls review.**

**cya!**

* * *


	14. Chapter 14

**HEY PEOPLE.I'M VERY SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE.HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPPPIEE!!**

* * *

Chapter 14

Back in konoha, hinata was running towards her destination at a very fast speed. She was panting like crazy when she reached her destination. 'hmm now where is that bug?' hinata thought to her self as she searched the area for the bug she was talking about. 'it must be around here somewhere' she said as she started her search again.

Climbing up a tree she started searching the trees when her eyes landed on a ver fat, round and hairy body hidden behind a branch. "bingo!" she said and crept towards the thing. As she drew nearer its body started to get more visible. It was not long before hinata was staring into its black eight eyes. 'ok, now to test whether kakashi's method works.'she thought as she slowly pulled down her mask revealing her face for the spider to see.

'did it work?' she thought to her self as she stared at the spider again. Not long after she thought this it jumped on to hinata's arms and quickly fell asleep. 'ok, that worked' she thought with a sweat drop. The spider was bigger than a full grown water melon and as heavy as a kid, so hinata has some trouble bringing the spider back to kakashi's place.

* * *

Sasuke was walking down the streets when he heard a lot of talking going on around the corner of the street. He stopped to listen to what they were saying and heard a girl say "eeeeeewww! That thing was disgusting. I can't believe that she is that gross, holding that huge spider. It was big as a water melon! And she had a smile on her face," and heard another say "I have on thing to say, Hatake Hina is a weirdo and that fact has been proved. Can't believe she lives with sasuke-kun!!" .

'Nani?!' thought sasuke as he started to walk back toward kakashi's home. 'What's this about hina and a spider?' he thought as he drew near the mansion. He saw hinata waving at him from the entrance and also he saw the spider. 'huge!' he thought as he inspected it. "Oi, sasuke, meet my new pet," she said holding out the spider for him to hold. "where the hell did you get this guy?" he asked refusing to hold him. "I'll tell you later. Now let's go surprise naruto and scare the hell out of naruto," hinata replied with a smile imprinted on her face.

Kakashi and naruto were found in the living room reading anything they could find. "kakashi look what I got!" said hinata shoving the spider into naruto and kakashi's face. Kakashi stayed still but surprised while naruto gave out a girly scream and pointed at the spider and cried" what is that thing!!" which earned him a set of sweat drops. Kakashi stared at the spider who was in hinata's hands and said " ahh! I see that you have tried it on this spider. If you are going to keep it in the house you have to take responsibility for everything he does." Said kakashi. "hai hai" said hinata carrying the spider up to her room.

After finding out that the spider loved to sleep, hinata had named it Dozey for she couldn't think of a name for it. Hinata placed dozey on her bed and before you could say 'hi' it was asleep. Seeing it was 

asleep hinata decided to go the hot spring where she had met itachi hoping that he would not be there. It was already night so she made her way towards the hot spring at a fast pace.

Checking if there was anyone was there in the area she took off her mask, stripped and jumped in to the awaiting water. Not noticing someone behind her she started to wash her self. It wasn't long before she was lifted from the water and held against a tree. Confused about what just happened she looked up to see sharingan eyes staring hard in to her own.

Itachi and kisame were again sent off to konoha to spy on the kyuubi and to find out what konoha was doing in order to protect it self. Itachi had again followed her again leaving an angry kisame to look after the camp. He had found her at the very same hot spring where he first met her, bathing.

Itachi could not help but smirk at hinata who was currently blushing like crazy. She was in an uncomfortable position and was nude again in front of him. Itachi could not help the urge to touch her in way that would make her beg for more. He started by kissing her neck with one hand holding her and the other caressing her inner thighs.

Hinata was having a hard time trying not to moan and gasp at every touch. Itachi was trailing butterfly kissed up her chin and was kissing her lips, kissing her with passion and lust. His hands were moving closer and closer to her woman hood. Itachi smirked gainst her lips as he slid a finger in to her, making her gasp. Seeing that she opened her mouth, itachi started to play with her tongue while he pumped his finger in and out of her earning him moan after moan of pleasure.

Hinata's mind was not working well and she was feeling things she had never felt before. Itachi's touches and kisses were making her crazy and to her horror she was lusting for more. "Itachi! Where the fuck are you?!" was heard and itachi stopped kissing and glared at where the noise came from. Kissing the confused hinata for the last time that night he made his way towards his annoying partner, licking the juices off his finger and favoring the taste. He was cursing kisame for interrupting him and was vowing to beat him to pulp.

After itachi had left her, hinata was feeling embarrassed and ashamed at herself, picked herself up from the ground and jumped in to the water again. Still feeling itachi's touches on her and his finger inside her she washed her self, trying to get rid of the sensation and got dressed. Leaving for home she replayed the events on her head and blushed shades and shades of red as she walked home.

After reaching home she entered the house to find a huge spider web in the living room and almost all of the furniture in the room were misplaced and some upside down. 'what had happened here while I was gone?!' she thought to her self.

'_maybe dopey went crazy and did this'_ said her inner.

'it's dozey! But it can't go crazy' hinata replied to her inner while she stared at the web.

'_dopey dozey, it's the same thing. At least the web is at a side and there is plenty of space for us to walk, sit or whatever,'_ said her inner pointing out that there actually is space left.



* * *

The sound of doors opening could be heard and hinata froze, afraid it might be kakashi. Voices arguing with each other could be heard and hinata gave a sigh of relief knowing it was not kakashi who was going to murder her if he saw the mess. Sasuke and naruto stopped there arguing when they saw the web and suddenly naruto started screamin "Gaaaaaaaaaaah!! The monster spider is going to take over this house , HELP!!". Sasuke, annoyed by his shouting, shut him up by hitting him hard on the head.

"tell me, what happened here?" sasuke asked in an annoyed tone. "I don't know!! When I came home the place was already like this." Said hinata starting to panic again. "could you help me out" she asked hoping that they would agree. "fine" said sasuke and naruto said" I will clean the webs but I wont get near the spider," . " okay. Lets get the cleaning started." Said hinata.

* * *

**WHEEEE!ITS FINISHED. PLS REVIEW!**

**BYE BYE!!**

**HOPE TO UPDATE SOONER THAN I UPDATED THIS CHAPTER.**


	15. Chapter 15

**here it is! the next chappie!**

* * *

Chapter 15

With brooms, brushes and gloves ready hinata, sasuke, and naruto were ready to clean the mess left by dozey, who was again sleeping in hinata's room. Sasuke was left to clean the first floor, naruto the second floor and hinata the top floor, where she discovered, looked like a tornado had just hit it. Everyone started the cleaning the whole mansion which looked like an old place which was abandoned years ago.

Sasuke had started cleaning the place up. He found that there was only one web in the whole floor to clean up. After cleaning up the web, which was really easy he had to place the furniture in there correct places. Naruto had no furniture to place in there proper places but had to clean up tons of webs, which was easy for him. He just had to make clones of him self and run around the place with a broom. Hinata had already cleaned the webs and only had to arrange the furniture.

In an hour and a half the whole mansion was cleaned and the boys retreated to there rooms leaving hinata in the kitchen to cook them dinner. Exhausted she made dinner for naruto and sasuke for helping her with the cleaning as a way of saying thank you. She went on cooking when she suddenly felt someone tap her back . She turned around to see sakura who was standing right behind her. " hey hina! I was knocking on the door for five whole minutes and decided to come in since I got no reply," she said with smile and scratching her head.

"ah, sakura ! gomenasai . I was too busy makind dinner for everyone and didn't hear you" hinata said going back to her cooking. "ooohh what are you making?" asked sakura sniffing the air. "oh I'm making dinner for the boys since they helped me clean something very big" hinata replied, taking the pot off the stove. She grabbed some plates and said" sakura, want to stay for dinner?" and she got an "I could if you want me to!" and after putting the food on the plate she went upstairs to call the boys.

They came down, marching in row one by one. " I made dinner for you 'cause I seriously need to repay you for helping me" said hinata cheerfully. " I wonder what it would taste like," said naruto while sasuke just said "che". " oh and sakura is staying for dinner " she said, earning a cheerful "yes" and a groan. " hina-chan, where is she?" naruto asked when he didn't see sakura anywhere. "hmm.. where is sh….." hinata was cut off by a scream coming from her room.

"that must be sakura-chan!" said naruto running towards hinata's room. Another round of screaming was heard but it didn't sound like sakura. Worried, hinata decided to see what was happening. With sasuke following her she enters her room to find something suprising.

Naruto was weeping near the bed where an unconscious sakura was being hugged by dozey! "hina-chan, sasuke, that thing is trying to rape sakura-chan" he cried tears flowing down his eyes. At the word 'rape' very disturbing pictures started to pop in hinata's and sasuke's minds , causing hinata to go red and sasuke to start coughing like crazy.(a/n: aren't they naughty!XD)

Hinata tried hard to get sakura from the hold of dozey, when naruto tried to wake sakura up. Sasuke was watching them with amusement shown clearly on his face. " I know what might wake her up!" said 

hinata with a very sly look. She looked over to sasuke, having a mischievous glint to her eyes. "naruto get out of the way" she said sternly, and naruto moved. She turned her self in to sasuke and looked at the real sasuke with a grinning face." This will definitely work" she said. " hey, what do you think you are doing?" sasuke asked annoyed by the fact that if sakura woke up, she would run after him, for a long time.

Hinata leaned over and started to whisper into sakura's ears and the next moment she shot up from bed staring at the real sasuke and not noticing the fake sasuke behind her. Hinata took this chance to revert back to her normal form. "waaaahh what a dream," sakura said with a sigh , still looking at sasuke. "I just had a wonderful dream where sasuke-kun said he loves me," she said.

'so that's what she whispered into sakura's ear' sasuke thought glaring daggers at a now smiling hinata who turned to him and said "see, I told you it will work," with a look of triumph on her face. "fine, lets eat dinner" said sasuke feeling his tummy grumble. " yeah, I want to eat hina's home made cooking" said sakura leaving the room with a smile.

After eating dinner hinata left to tell tsunade about itachi. Reading one of her books she ran towards the hokage building. ' urgh, if itachi had not seen me without my mask things would not be the way it is now' she thought.

'_now, now, don't think you don't like the situation you are in now'_ said her inner.

'what do you mean?' thought hinata.

'_well you do enjoy the moments you have with him don't you,'_ said her inner.

'w-what?! I don't enjoy those moments' hinata said trying to reassure herself that she did not like it.

' _don't lie to your self. You certainly did like what itachi did to you last time, remember!!'_ said her inner pointing out a fact to hinata.

Hinata remembered what had happened that night and she started to blush.

'_see you did like it!'_ said her inner in a teasing way.

'oh shut up" thought hinata as she entered the building.

Hinata entered tsunade's office when shizune told her to come in. "ah hinata, what brings you here?" asked tsunade. "well, you see, itachi is still around here somewhere." She said with a faint tinge of pink on her face. " oh, he is still around eh," said tsunade with a thoughtful look on her face. " so where did you see him?" asked tsunade. " I met him when I was bathing in a hot spring," hinata mumbled.

"what, I can't hear you,"said tsunade straining to hear her. " I said I met him when I was bathing in a hot spring!" hinata practically screamed. "ooohh, so you two went that far eh," asked tsunade in a teasing voice. Hinata turned bright red at this. "I guess I have to send some anbu to patrol the area I guess." Said tsunade with a sigh. " oh and I have one thing to ask you. Are you still a virgin?" she said in a serious 

tone earning a very loud "tunade-sama," from hinata. ' guess she didn't lose it' tsunade thought with a smile as she stared at hinata's retreating back.

* * *

**there, it's done! leave lots of yummy reviews!**

**bye**


	16. Chapter 16

**hey people. i know it has been a long time since i have updated. i just hope you would enjoy this chap.**

**to all the muslims of the world, i wish you a very happy day. eid mubarik.**

**enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 16

Along the main streets of konoha, a kunoichi could be seen desperately searching for something or someone. "tenten! Did you find Neji yet?" a ninja clad in green asked her from a roof top. "not yet Gai-sensei. No one has seen him." Replied tenten who was searching a weaponry shop.

'urgh.. where can he be? He can't hide forever.' Thought Tenten. Running around a corner, she bumped in to someone and fell on her butt. "gomenasai" she said, getting up from the ground. "No Tenten-chan. I should be the one apologizing. I wasn't watching where I was going." Said the person whome she bumped into.

"hina!" cried Tenten. "nani?" asked hinata, sweat dropping at how tenten was acting. " can you help me find someone?" asked tenten. "oh, you were searching for someone. Who is it?" asked hinata out of curiosity since she had nothing to do. "he is a team-mate of mine." Replied tenten. "what does he look like?" hinata asked praying to god it wouldn't be neji. 'if it was him, my identity would be busted right away' thought hinata. " he has really pale eyes, long brown hair tied in a low ponytail and hmm…. Ah! He always has a blank look to his face." Explained tenten.

'great. It had to be neji' thought hinata. "so could you help me?" asked tenten with a desperate sigh. 'she look tired' thought hinata as she looked at tenten. "ok." Said hinata. "thank you hina-chan. Meet you back here in an hour."said tenten rushing of to search some more.

'hmmm… neji usually goes to the forest to the forest to meditate. Maybe he's there.' Thought hinata entering the forest. 'I wonder how he looks like now. It's been some time since I have seen him.' Thought hinata as she went deeper in to the forest. The sound of water made her go towards it in hope of finding neji.

As she drew nearer to the sound she was too deep in thought to see a kunai coming straight at her. In just the nick of time she caught it. 'that was close' she thought as she stared at the kunai. She looked up to see neji perched up on a branch. "your team-mates are searching for you" she said looking at neji. "I know that they are." He replied with a look of surprise on his face. Hinata turned to go but neji appeared in front of her. " I didn't know that you were alive, hinata-sama" neji said in a surprised tone. "neji-niisan." Hinata mumbled as she stared back at neji.

"wait. What do you mean when you said that you were surprised to see me alive." Hinata asked with confusion evident in her eyes. Neji sighed and before he could reply, lee appeared near them and shouted."Neji my youthful friend, training awaits us." And with that he dragged neji with him leaving hinata alone in the forest.

'what did he mean by that any way' hinata thought as she made her way to the village. Feeling her tummy grumble she thought that she should go and have some thing to eat. She walked toward the ichiraku ramen bar and before she could enter a jounin appeared in front of her. " tsunade-sama wishes to meet you" he said and disappeared.

Tsunade was bored and was tired. She had sent someone in search of hinata but it has been some time and she was getting impatient. 'where is that girl.' She thought as she tapped her foot repeatedly. "Tsunade-sama, you wished to meet me?" hinata said as she entered the room. " you are finally here! I got an important mission for you. I want you to spy on someone. We have found out that a man named Seichiro has connections with the akatsuki. He may look like an old man but take caution when around him. Don't get found." Tsunade explained.

"hai" hinata said. "oh, by the way, this is going to be your anbu mask." Said tsunade handing a rabbit mask. Hinata took hold of the mask and stared at it. " you don't need the anbu mask on this mission. You will go in a disguise as a worker for seichiro." Tsunade said. "hai."hinata said and she was dismissed.

* * *

**i know it is short but that's all i could write today. please review.**

**bye!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey people! Sorry for the late update. I somehow forgot what was to happen next in the story and had to think up of another one! I tend to forget and make you all wait so, gomenasai! I am really happy that this story got a 100 reviews and it is all thanks to all who reviewed and for giving me the encouragement that I need to continue the story! Ok then, On with the story.**

Chapter 17

Hinata lay down on her bed and sighed. This was her first time doing a mission as an anbu and she was determined to finish it properly. She took one of the stories written by orichimaru(a/n:creepy bastard) and tried to read, only to dose off.

_**Hinata's dream**_

'_where am i?" she questioned her self as she found her self in a dark room. She was only clad in a towel and was feeling a bit cold ."Helloo!" she called and didn't get an answer. As her eye sight got adjusted to the dark, she saw that she was on a huge bed and that she was not alone._

_In a corner of the room she saw a shadow, who was now walking towards the bed. Not knowing who it was, hinata backed away until her back hit the headboard. As the shadow drew closer she saw sharingan eyes staring down into hers. She immediately recognized who it was and unknowingly she whispered his name, " itachi"._

_It was not long before itachi took hold of her. Smirking down at her he lifted her face up to his and kissed her, a kiss filled with passion. In seconds things got heated. Itachi and hinata were wrestling each other with their tongues and itachi's hands slid down and grasped her towel. Throwing away the towel, itachi gazed at the body of hinata with an expression that told her that he was yearning for her. _

_He started to kiss down her jaws and neck until he reached her breasts. He played with the nipples, teasing her, making her want more."itachi" she moaned, her body now burning with passion. He took one of her nipples and lapped it with his tongue, his other hand busy with her other. Each passing second her moans grew. Itachi kissed down her body and with a teasing glance at hinata he lifted her legs and drew them apart, making her gasp and try to put her legs together. He rubs her clitoris with his tumb, earning him a throaty moan from her. he entered a finger into her then another and it was not long before four of his fingers were going in and out of her._

_**End of her dream**_

Hinata woke up with a jump. She found her self sweating and was feeling a little wet down there. (a/n: aww! She had a wet dream.) remembering what happened in the dream, she turned red and quickly entered the bathroom with a towel. ' that was an embarrassing dream' hinata thought as she turned on the shower.

"**an embarrassing dream that you enjoyed having," **her inner chimed in.

' I did not enjoy it' hinata told her self.

"**yeah you did, come to think of it, check whether you moaned in your sleep"** her inner said in a teasing tone.

' gah! i don't talk in my sleep' she reassured.

" **sure you don't talk. You might moan in your sleep."** Her inner retorted.

' i-I do **not** moan in my sleep' she thought.

" **ooh you are having feelings for him, aren't you!"** her inner replied, making hinata blush.

' maybe I am having feelings for him. I do have feelings for him, but he's and enemy of the village. What if someone finds out that I am starting to like him!' hinata thought in horror.

After wrapping a towel around her body and putting her mask back in place, she got out and started to change into her usual clothes.

A while before when hinata was having her dream, sasuke was walking near her room when he heard hinata's voice call itachi's name. he froze their for a second and listened by her door only to hear nothing. ' maybe I'm hearing things' he thought and dismissed it.

Deep inside a forest itachi was having flashbacks from his days in konoha. ' why am I remembering these memories now?' he questioned himself as he sat down on a rock. He stared at the flames of the campfire he had started, another memory entering his mind.

_**Itachi's memory**_

" _okaa-san, who are the?" a young sasuke asked, tugging at his mother's kimono sleeve. " they are from the huyuuga family," mikoto answered with a smile." Huga?" sasuke questioned and itachi who was next to him chuckled." It's huyuuga and they are here for an important meeting" itachi explained. "ooh" sasuke said and sat down next to his mother._

"_Ah, itachi, come over here. meet huyuuga haishi, the head of the huyuuga family" fugaku said when itachi came near him. " it's a pleasure to meet you, huyuuga-san" itachi said, shaking haishi's hand. " so this is your son, itachi. He'sbecome a fine man" haishi said and fugaku nodded with a proud look on his face. " come now, the meeting is going to start" fugaku said and the three of them left for the meeting._

_After the meeting, itachi found out that he has to marry the eldest daughter of haishi and that they have been engaged to each other ever since they were born. He had met haishi's daughter later that day and most of the time she was hiding behind her mother's kimono. ' she must be the same age as sasuke' itachi mused as he met her. ' but she's cute' he thought with a semi-smile as she peeped at him behind her mother. (a/n: oh yeah I forgot to write how old they were. Itachi is 10 and sasuke is 5 so that makes hinata 5 too.)_

_**End of itachi's dream.**_

Itachi remembered about hinata and thought to himself ' I saw her three years ago when I went to check on sasuke'. It may have been a long time but itachi remembered seeing her before he and kisame met kakashi. She was with her team mates and she looked happy. 'why am I remembering hinata now?' he again questioned himself. ' I already love another woman so why am I remembering about her. come to think of it I don't even know her name' itachi thought with a sigh.

It was late and itachi needed some rest. Leaning against a tree he tried to get some rest. Just as he was about to give in to the sleep but a sudden realization hit him. His eyes snapped open and he sat up straight. He thought about it for a minute and told himself ' now that I think about it they do look alike' he thought as he found that hinata and the woman he was in love with looked a lot alike each other. ' but they have different colored eyes." He wondered about it and came to a solution, that she had been disowned from the clan and her bayukugen had been removed.

'excellent. When I meet her again I will definitely make her mine and ask her some questions about how she got the akuma boashi' he thought. (a/n: when he says making her mine, he means get married to her and all. Just to let you know what I meant) he again leaned against the tree and fell asleep, thinking about how he was going to revive his clan since his brother was not doing it.

(a/n: itachi is really thinking a lot. I wonder if his brain hurts from all that thinking?)

It is already late and hinata was at one of the training grounds, trying hard to take her mind off from itachi by training. Since she had to leave for her mission at dawn she didn't bother to sleep since she slept the whole afternoon. Hearing a twig break she turned around to see neji a few feet away from her. "neji-niisan" hinata said with a smile. "hinata-sama" neji too greeted. " say neji-nii, why are you still calling me 'hinata-sama'? I'm not the heiress now." Hinata asked neji but he didn't answer her but said " I am here to tell you what happened after you left for training"

They were both seated beside each other, neji quietly explaining what had happened. " you see, after you left for training haishi declared that you were dead after three weeks. Every one was shocked and surprised but tsunade-sama and a few jonin didn't believe him. Hanabi was made heiress on the tenth week after you left. I too doubted haishi but as years passed I too found my self believing that you were dead since you didn't contact anyone. I'm sorry for believing haishi, hinata-sama" neji finishe with a sincere look on his face.

Hinata looked at neji and said " you are forgiven nii-san". " why would father do that? I mean, I was already disowned from the clan and hanabi would be the heiress. Why did he say that I died?" hinata asked neji looking very confused. "I don't know why he did that but if he finds out you are alive and in the village, there's no knowing what he would do" neji said. " what matters now is that you are alive and well. Make sure that no one else finds out who you are. I have to go now. Take care hinata-sama" neji said and disappeared in a cloud of smoke. ' this is all confusing' hinata thought as neji left. ' ah I have to go get ready for the mission' she said to her self, leaving to get ready to go to the mission .

**I have finally finished it and I hope that you enjoyed it. I really worked hard on this chappie and I hope that its to your liking. Hope to update soon and bye bye. Leave lots of yummy reviews!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello people! I can't believe I am late at updating again. I swear that I try to update it sooner but I am always forgetting or… well… FORGETTING! I'm so sorry! Please forgive me! anyways, heres the new chapter. Hope you enjoy it!**

**$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&**

Chapter 18

Hinata smiled to herself as she saw the smiling faces of children everywhere, trying to find something yummy to buy. She was surprised to find out that she was to live in a sweet shop during her mission. Disguised as a girl with long brown hair and hazel eyes, she came to the village a week after her departure. This was her second day at the village and she was still getting used to things.

When she first entered seichiro's shop, she was surprised to see that the man was in his thirties. She thought that he was and old man. It was hard to see whether that man was a good guy or a bad guy since he was always cheerful and loved to play around with the children in the village.

He runs a big sweet shop which sold sweets of every kind, and it attracted kids from all over the village. Hinata now works at the shop while trying to get information about seichiro and the whereabouts of the akatsuki hide out. Living in the village under her real name, she has a female companion named akane, who is a worker at the shop and seichiro's niece.

$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$

At present time hinata was trying to help a girl who was having a hard time deciding what to buy. "onee-chan, I will take the pink one" the girl said with a smile. "hai, come this way" hinata lead the girl to where the sweets were packed. "I see that you are getting the hang of thing around here" seichiro said, entering the shop with a big bag.

At that moment a villager entered the shop and seichiro's mood changed. "what do you want?" he said in an annoyed tone. " I just wanted to buy some sweets for my kids back at home" the villager snapped back. Hinata examined seichiro. She had found out that seichiro dislikes the villagers a lot and his mood would change from cheery to grumpy when one enters the shop.

"hinata-san, I need some help over here at the back," akane called out. "hai," hinata said as seichiro shooed her to the back. Opening the door which let to the store room, hinata found herself busy with work.

$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$

Hours passed and the sun was setting. It was time for the shop to close. Seichiro left for home and hinata and akane entered a door which took them to their apartment like home. It had a room big enough for the two of them to live including a kitchen and a bathroom. " hinata-san, what did youdo before you came to this village?" akane asked her as she got ready for bed.

This question came as a surprise for hinata. "well, nothing much. I used to travel all the time so I don't stick to one job." Hinata replied. " I see, I have always wanted to know what other villages were like," akane said with a sigh. "don't worry akane-san, I am sure that one day you would see what lies out side this village." Hinata said with a small smile.

"arigatou hinata-san" akane said sitting down on her futon. "can I ask you a question, akane-san?" hinata asked. " sure," came the reply. "what is your uncle, seichiro-san like?" she asked. " seichiro-san eh? He is usually a cheerful person who loves children but hates the villagers. He usually gets grumpy when a villager enters his shop. The only people who can't talk to him with out getting witty remarks are some outsiders who comes every two weeks or so" akane explained.

"oh, I see. No wonder he got annoyed when that villager entered the shop." Hinata said. "hai. Well oyasuminasai, hinata-san." Akane said lying down. "oyasumi" hinata replied and lied down on her own futon. ' finaly some thing good. outsiders eh? Wonder if they are from the akatsuki. Too bad. I forgot to ask her about the clothes they were wearing.' Hinata thought. 'well, better ask her tomorrow.' Hinata thought and fell asleep.

$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$

It was the usual routine for hinata the next day. Nothing exciting had happened, yet. The shop was filled with children as usual and seichiro was joking around with some ten year olds. Hinata looked around the shop and saw that akane was not there. 'hmm… where is she?' she wondered to her self as she helped some boys. ' maybe she is busy out at the back' she told her self.

It was nearing closing time and hinata was worried. Akane had not returned back to the shop. Seichiro too had no idea. After closing the shop. They both went out to the back and saw akane, who looked drunk. "akane-san?" hinata called out. Giggling followed hinata's words as akane tried to stand up. The two ran towards akane.

Hinata noticed an open bag, so did seichiro. Their was something which resembled candy inside the bag. 'Wonder what it is…' hinata thought as she helped akane up. Seichiro helped her carry her to their room. "seichiro-san, what happened to her?" hinata asked as she put a wet towel on akane's forehead. She had a high fever.

"I don't know but it is better for you to get some rest too." He said as he walked toward the door. Hinata heard him mutter some thing with sounded like 'she must have eaten it…'. She was confused. 'what does he mean by it?' she asked her self as she tried to get some sleep. 'well, I think I am going to find out tomorrow' she thought as she gave in to sleep.

$&$&$&$&$&$&$&&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&

Some where in a forest two akatsuki members were setting up camp. "why do we have to visit him anyway? Its not like he has information that we need every time we visit him." Kisame complained to itachi. "stop complaining. We were ordered by leader-sama so we have no choice" itachi said calmly.

"sure, whatever!" kisame replied.

$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$

It was already noon and the shop was bustling with life. Akane had still not recovered and hinata now had extra work to do. ' this is hard work!' hinata thought as she ran to the back to refill empty containers which held candy. As she came out to the shop, she saw two strange men entering the shop.

"ah, you are finally here" she heard seichiro say as he walked toward the two men. "come over to the back" he said and the two men followed. Hinata watched them as they went inside the store room. ' they must be the strange men akane mentioned.' Hinata figured as she went on with her work.

' now if I can get an excuse to go in there' hinata thought as she helped with a few kids." one-chan, this container is empty!" a kid called out and yes there was an empty container. ' yes, my ticket in' hinata thought with joy. "I'll be back in a minute with this" she said to the children and entered the store room.

$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$

Itachi and kisame went in to the shop where they were supposed to meet an acquaintance of the akatsuki. "here we are again. Why can't he have told some one else to do it" kisame muttered. " be quiet." Itachi said. "ah, you are finally here" came seichiro's voice as he greeted them both. "come to the back" he said and gestured them to follow.

Itachi was feeling a bit confused. He was feeling a familiar chakra which had his mixed with it. But he didn't find out who or what the source of the chakra was. There were only children and a girl who didn't look much like a ninja, all normal people. He entered the room and seichiro started to talk about what he has heard and knows.

Again itachi felt the chakra as the door of the room opened. " I hope that I am not interrupting anything" the girl said nervously as three heads turned to look at her. "don't worry hinata-san, go on with your business" seichiro said with a small smile. 'Hinata! What is she doing here ? well, she has a disguise so it must be a mission. I have a feeling that it has something to do with seichiro.' Itachi thought as he glanced at the timid girl who was busy filling a container with sweets.

&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&

Hinata tried to listen to them, but her efforts were in vain. They were talking in hushed toned and she only made out a few words which were mostly 'it' and 'the'. It did nothing to help her. She left the room in defeat. ' this is really hard' hinata said with a sigh. She saw the two men and seichiro leave the store room. ' better take this chance and find out what was in the bag.' She thought.

Sneaking in to the store room, she walked to the spot where she saw akane. The bag was on a shelf and hinata took it and opened it. 'must be sweets, but it did cause akane to act the way she did last night.' Hinata thought as she took a bright purple one. 'hmm.. what will happen if I eat it?' hinata wondered as she examined it. ' well the worst it could do is kill me and I am sure that seichiro would not leave a bag of poisoned sweets lying around' she thought. "well here goes nothing" she said to her self and ate the purple covered sweet.

$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$

Seichiro had closed the shop early and the two akatsuki member had not left. They had started to discuss something when suddenly a shrill scream cut their conversation. "what was that?" kisame said. "I don't know" seichiro said and went over to the store room. The rest followed him to the source of the sound.

Upon opening the door, their eyes met with white tinted with lavender. "what the..?" seichiro said. In front of them was a girl who had indigo hair and the eyes of a huyuuga. 'wow! Whats a huyuuga doing here?' kisame asked him self. 'hinata…?! But how?" itachi thought to him self. "who is this? I have never seen her around the shop! How did she get there?" seichiro asked in confusion.

The girl blinked at the tree men in front of her. She opened her mouth and the following words came out. " where am i?".

**$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&**

**Whoohoo! This chappie is done! Alright! I hope that the beginning didn't bore you since it was all about her mission. I hope that I can update soon! I hope I get lovely reviews from all my lovely readers. **

**Well, hope to see you all soon with a new chapter, and sooner that is.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Gah! its been a long time since I have updated. Sorry everyone. Its just that I had a writers block. I couldn't think of any thing until now! I have always tried to update this a bit more early but I always update late! Bet you guys are hating me! Sorry everyone and I am really thankful for those who reviewed this story!**

**On with the story then!**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 19

"where am i?" hinata questioned, staring at the three men in front of her with eyes filled with confusion. "who's the girl?" kisame asked seichiro. " never seen her around town" seichiro replied. Spotting his bag of the mysterious sweets on the floor, he picked it up and showed it to the others. "I have a feeling that this is the cause of what just happened".

"aren't those the special pills that you were talking about?" kisame questioned. "I think she mistook this for the sweets that I sell" seichiro concluded. " and who she might be, I have no clue." Seichiro said with a sigh.

Itachi walked towards hinata. Crouching down next to her he caressed her face. Looking down at her confused face, he sighed. " what are you doing here, hinata?" he questioned the girl. "nani?" seichiro cried. " she doesn't look like her! not at all" seichiro cried. "that was because she had her disguise on," itachi explained.

"a-ano," hinata started shyly, drawing the three men's attention to her. " h-how d-did you k-know my n-name?" she asked itachi. "yeah, how did you know her name?" kisame pondered. " a man should know his fiancé's name, shouldn't he?" itachi said with a smirk on his face. He was answered by a surprised look on seichiro's face, kisame's jaw dropping and hinata fainting from shock.

"What, I mean, which one did she eat?" kisame asked getting over the shock. " I am not sure but I think it managed to erase her memory." Seichiro said. "That's not all," itachi said holding the unconscious hinata in his arms. " it brings the eater to how he or she should originally look," Itachi explained. "Meaning?" kisame asked.

Itachi sighed. "you heard that the ex-huyuga heiress had her bayukugen removed. Now she has it because she was born with it meaning that they were her original eyes. Got that?" itachi asked and the two men in front of him nodded. "that explains a lot," kisame said. "and that is a pill I would never want to eat." Kisame said to seichiro while shaking his head.

"come on. Let's take hinata to my niece's room." seichiro said while beckoning them to follow. " so what are you going to do with her. take her to the hide out?" kisame asked. " after we finish the mission, she would be coming with us" said itachi. "after the mission? Where is she going to stay?" kisame asked. "she could stay here," seichiro volunteered. " than thats settled than. We will be back in a week or less." Itachi stated.

When they entered akane's room, they saw no one there. "guess she's up," seichiro said kisame gave him a questioning look. "my niece," seichiro said and kisame replied with an 'oh'. "we will be leaving now. Take good care of her" itachi said the last part with a warning tone. Hinata was still unconscious and was lying on her futon. " sure thing." Seichiro replied.

" what are you doing here?" akane asked when she saw seichiro in her room. "and who is that?" she asked curiously when she saw hinata. "that's hinata" seichiro said. "nani? That is not hinata. She had brown hair, remember?" akane said, not believing what seichiro was saying. " she was wearing a disguise because she wanted to hide from her parents. She's a runaway. " seichiro said quickly coming up with something.

"oh. She's so pretty," akane cooed. " by the way, how are you feeling?" seichiro asked. "just fine. Why do you ask?" akane asked. " never mind." Said seichiro. "look, she's waking up!" akane pointed out as she saw hinata stir. Slowly opening her eyes, hinata groaned. 'such pretty eyes' akane thought. "w-w-what h-happened?" hinata asked, sitting up. " you fainted." Siechiro replied. "f-fainted?" hinata wondered aloud.

"yup. Just after a certain someone told you that you were his fiancé!" seichiro said with a grin. Hinata turned red at that. "eeh?! She has a fiancé?"akane said. "a-ano, w-who a-are y-you?" hinata asked cocking her head to the side. Akane sent a questioning look at seichiro. " she lost her memory after bumping her head on something." Seichiro whispered to akane. Akane had a look of doubt on her face.

" I'm seichiro and this is my niece, akane." Seichiro said introducing them to her. " and you are hinata-san?" akane asked. "h-hai." Hinata replied with a blush. " it's a p-pleasure t-to m-meet y-you," hinata said with a small bow. ' she is super kawaii!' akane thought when she saw her bow. " hinata-san, you will be staying here with my niece." Seichiro explained. "h-hai" hinata said.

Days passed and akane would be explaining things to hinata as usual. They were sitting on the benches which faced west. "a-akane-san.. t-there's one t-thing that I a-am s-still c-confused about." Hinata started with a sigh. "what is it?" akane asked. " i d-don't know h-how I g-got h-here." Hinata said and akane smiled. " hmm.. even I don't know how to explain that. May be my uncle can help." Akane said with a smile. " then I will ask seichiro-san about it" hinata said.

"ah, look hinata-san! The sun is setting. Isn't it pretty!" akane pointed as the sun started to set. "hai. I-it is," hinata said with a smile adorning her face. " hinata-san, akane" seichiro's voice came from behind causing the two to jump up in surprise. "ah, s-seichiro-san, c-can I ask y-you a q-question?" hinata asked. " sure" seichiro said. " h-how d-did I g-get h-here?" asked hinata. Seichiro grinned and said " your fiancé has the answer to you question. Why don't you ask him. He will be back soon." This caused hinata to blush.

Two days later, itachi and kisame had finishe the mission and was at seichiro's shop. " we really finished this mission fast." Kisame exclaimed as seichiro went to get hinata. " so, how long have you and hinata known each other?" kisame asked. " since childhood." Came itachi's short reply. "sorry to keep you waiting but it seems that hinata snuck out." Seichiro said with a worried look on his face. "what?" kisame said but itachi kept his cool.

" tell me, are there any ponds or lakes around here?" itachi asked. At that sudden question, seichiro stared at him. "yeah there is. You just have to go straight in to the nearby forest and turn left after reaching a large boulder which has fallen there." Seichiro explained. "I will be back." Itachi said and disappeared in to the night.

It did not take him too long to find a pond. Looking around he saw hinata sitting on one of the fallen tree's with a serene look on her face. With the moonlight on her petite form, she looked like an angel. (a/n:I think I forgot to mention that it was night time! Sorry!)'beautiful' itachi's love struck part thought as he drew nearer to hinata.

Hinata could not sleep and had wandered in to the forest after giving up the thought of sleeping. Seeing something glistening in the moonlight, she made her way towards it to find a pond showered with the moonlight. Smiling, she circled the water body, gazing at the stars visible in the nights sky "so pretty," she whispered to herself.

Seeing a tree which has fallen just a couple of steps away, hinata sat down on it. Looking up at the moon, she was filled with the sense of tranquility. Hearing a twig snap, she looked at the direction of the sound. Seeing a man coming towards her she said " w-who a-are y-you?" with a quivering voice. " it's alright, hinata" itachi said as he stood infront of hinata. " I won't hurt you," he said.

Hinata sighed when she saw that it was itachi. "a-ano," she started when itachi sat next to her. " I s-still d-don't know y-your n-name,"hinata said with a small blush on her face. Itachi smiled at that. " it' itachi" itachi said. "itachi," hinata wondered out loud. It was not long before she realized that she had said it out loud. Itachi chuckled at when he saw another shade of red appear on hinata's face.

" come on, we have to go," itachi said standing up. " where?" hinata asked. " to your new home." Itachi said offering a hand to help her stand up. " new home?" hinata asked accepting the hand. Itachi nodded and smiled down at her. hinata blushed while smiling a shy smile. " come on now," itachi said and kissed her forehead. "h-hai" hinata squeaked and followed him, turning red all over.

--------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------

**Finaly this chapter has ended. I think I did not explain one thing! You see, when hinata ate the pill, she returned to her original self and that means that the curse that was on her is gone. Simple as that. Oh well, I guess I should start praying to god so I can update the next chapter early.**

**Hope you all enjoyed it and reviews are always welcome! Bye bye!**


	20. Chapter 20

**OMG!!!! It's been like years since I have updated this!!! I missed writing this!!!**

**Before you flame me, I have to tell you that I have been recovering from an injury. Yea, I broke my wrist. Cant type with a broken wrist, can i? sorry for making you wait for this!!**

**Oh yea!!!!**

**This is the last chappie everyone!!**

**Enjoy!!!**

**------------ --------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------**

Chapter 20

Kisame waited for itachi and hinata impatiently, while scaring away little children who came to stare at him. 'hm, I could have killed those little twerps but nooooo, leader-sama said not to.' Kisame complained to himself as he gave some random kid a glare. "MOMMY!" cried the kid as he ran away, making kisame flinch at the voice.

'ok, where the heck are those two?!?!?' he thought, ready to go looking for them but was stopped. Itachi and hinata had appeared in front of them, hinata in itachi's arms, causing kisame to think 'love has really changed him.'. "are you two ready to go now?" kisame asked, a bit annoyed. Itachi gave a nod and hinata muttered a barely audible "h-hai."

--------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sometime after they had left, three konoha shinobis entered the village. "it's getting really late you know," the female among them said with a sigh. "tenten is right! Are we staying here for the night?" lee asked. " that might delay our arrival. We will get some rations and then head out." Neji said. "YOSH! Now to go find some store that is open!" lee said with a salute and ran in the direction of the shops. "guess I should follow him," tenten muttered and left.

--------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------

"tired?" itachi asked hinata as they walked. "h-hai" she replied and the next thing she knew was being lifted by itachi. "I'll carry you then," itachi said with a smirk as he saw her turning red. "oi! Quit that lovey-dovey stuff and get a move on, we are gonna get late at this rate." Kisame called out from a distance. with an annoyed look on his face itachi followed him.

A little while later, they reached a small clearing. As they got to the end of the clearing, both itachi and kisame sensed that they were being followed. Kisame turned back and saw a weirdly coloured bush in the middle of the clearing. "hey itachi, are bushes supposed to be brown in color?" kisame asked. "no and that wasn't there before." Itachi added.

Upone close inspection, kisame saw it staring at him. "what the hell?!?! That thing has eyes?!!" kisame stated. " a-ano, itachi-kun, c-could you l-let me down?" hinata asked. "hai" replied itachi. Walking up to kisame, both she and itachi stared at the bush with eyes. In a split second, it stopped staring at kisame and looked at hinata.

The bush stared at her for a while before jumping on to her arms. "what the hell! It's a spider!" kisame said as he saw it's legs. " I remember now!" hinata suddenly said. "what did you remember?" itachi asked while kisame thought, 'she didn't stutter,'. "he's my pet!" she said with a smile. "your pet? I thought girls went for stuff like kittens and such!" kisame blurted out. " I see. It's good that you are remembering" itachi said with a rare smile on his face.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, neji, tenten and lee were taking a short break. Deciding to check the area, neji activated his bayukugan and scanned the area. He saw three figures at a distance, one of their chakra signs were familiar to him. Much to familiar. Deciding to take a closer look, he approached the clearing while hiding his chakra signals. (a/n:is that what you call it?). when he saw who it was he was in shock. 'hinata-sama?!?!?!?' was all he could think.

------------------------------------------- ----- -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the whole spider incident, hinata's pet also joined them. "great, it has fallen asleep" kisame mutterer, causing hinata to giggle. " d-dozey" hinata suddenly said. Both kisame and itachi looked at her with a questioning look. "d-dozey, that's his n-name," hinata said, pointing at the sleeping ball on top of kisame's head.

" suits him." Itachi said. "we need to travel a bit more quicker." Kisame said. "ok then" itachi said and lifted hinata up in his arms. " hold on tight hinata-chan," itachi said with a smirk before running towards their destination.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------

When they had reached the akatsui hideout, hinata had fallen asleep. On their way to meet the leader, they came across deidra, who stared at hinata for a while. " who is this lovely lady, un?" he asked. Kisame decided to speak. "itrachi's fiancé" he explained, which caused deidra to stare at itachi with a weird look in his face. You're kidding, right?" deidra asked.

"nope" kisame replied and deidra looked at him. The next thing he knew, deidra was bent over, laughing like an idiot. " what the hell?" kisame went. Deidra pointed at kisames head before bursting in to laughter again. Itachi too realized what he was pointing at and he smirked.

"what? Why the hell are you laughing?" kisame asked again, looking annoyed. Deidra stopped laughing to say " afro-head" and continued to do what he was doing. " afro-head?!?!? Wait a minute.." kisame realized that dozey was still on his head. "that little bugger" he muttered after following itachi.

" are you going to leave her in your room?" kisame asked earning a nod from itachi. " better lock up your room then. Hidan might be around" kisame warned and left. After laying hinata down on his bed, itachi left the room to go meet the leader, after locking the room that is.

--------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

While itachi was in the meeting, hinata woke up from her slumber and streached. Seeing that dozey was sleeping right next to her, she smiled. Looking around, she saw she was in an unfamiliar room. 'itachi-kun?' she thought as she looked around. Seeing that he was not around, she got a bit scared. Seeing a photo frame on a table, she examined it and saw itachi and a younger looking boy. Knowing that she was in itachi's room, she gave a sigh of relief.

------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------- ---------------------------------

After the meeting was finished, itachi went to his room, feeling glad to have got the permission to keep hinata with him. Upone opening the door, he saw that she was wide awaked. " itachi-kun, w-where are we?" she asked with a questioning look on her face. "your new home," itachi replied before hugging her.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------

**There you go. The last chapter of this story. Stay tuned for a sequel!!! For all the people who reviewed this story, I thank you!!!!**

**Ok, that was as formal as I can be. Anyways, add me on gaia!!!**

**Cya later!!**


End file.
